Kinda Cold
by poketonip
Summary: ONE SHOT: May and Ash get to play for a while, on a snowy day. Beautiful, isn't it? Well, check and you'll agree! ADVANCESHIPPING ONLY. Rated T for safe.


Kinda Cold

"So, bye, guys!" Max waved as he walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Bye, have fun!" May cried as she and her friend Ash watched Max and Brock walk away.

"Ush, finally. So, we got rid of them, what do we do now?" Ash asked.

"Am.." She looked over at him and stopped thinking, just staring at his deep brown eyes.

"May? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, right. Let's just walk outside a bit.."

"Good, sure!" The boy agreed and quickly got his coat on.

After May had already done the same, he opened the door for her and freezing wind came through it, making them shake. They still went outside, where the wind was strong and cold, while snow slowly fell from the sky. The pokemon Center was only sorrounded by snow, with no building or cities around.

"That's so beautiful!" May said as she was delighted by the white hills around.

"It's nice, huh?" Ash walked close to her.

"Yeah... Hey, ae you slow?"

"Wha- No, I guess..."

"Weird... 'Cause YOU'RE LOSING SO BAD!" May yelled as she started to run to the only tree around, on a high hill.

"No, you don't!" Ash ran too, but May had already reached the tree as he was far behind.

May climbed the hill and suddenly fell to the other side, where Ash couldn't see her.

"May?" Ash ran to over the hill and saw her on the snow, face down. He ran to her and got on his knees next to her. "May, are you alright?" He said as he shook her.

To Ash's surprise, a snowball reached his face at incredible speed, and after beeing able to see again, he saw May had done it, and that she couldn't stop laughing

"Hey!" He cried as he started laughing as well. They kept laughting until when Ash decided to lay on the snow just like May, next to her.

"It's so good to be here.." May said as she relaxed on the cold snow.

"Yeah.. Gee, this is relaxing!" Ash layed as well, facing the cloudy sky.

They kept looking and relaxing for a while, in complete silence. May, still on the snow, turned her head to Ash, smiling with a small giggle. He noticed and smiled back, just on time for both of them to blush. They desperately tried to hide it, so they got up and cleaned theselves of all the snow.

"So.. Now what can we do?" May asked the boy.

"Am... I actually liked laying on the snow..." He shyly (?) sighted.

"Me too..." She giggled. "I know! Let's go find another place for us to do it!"

"Great idea, May!"

She smiled at him. "Let's go." May grabbed Ash's hand and started running through the empty white field ahead of them, looking for a nice spot to lay down.

"Look, May! There, by that gigantic hill!" Ash pointed with the other hand to the enourmous white hill on their front. They climbed it hardly and helped each other on the way, reaching its top.

"Ash.." May looked at the view from up there. "This is..."

"I know, right? A big hill like this couldn't be anything less." He smiled.

She smiled back, and layed on the small portion of plain ground on top of the big hill, leaving space for Ash to lay too. "Come on, Ash."

He did the same, beeing careful not to lay near the edge of the hill. "Ah, there you go. It's nice here, ham?"

"Really nice. Thank's Ash." She turned her face from the sky and looked at him with a small smile.

"Don't mention it." He smiled and turned his head to the sky as well. They stared at the clouds for a while more.

"You know, I really liked coming here to day, Ash..."

"I know, I know.. Glad you're liking it, May!" He then quickly got up. "Oh, no!"

"What, Ash? What's wrong?"

"We left Pikachu at the restaurant!"

Meanwhile, not far from there...

"There you go, Pikachu." Nurse Joy dropped some sweat. "Your combo ketchup bottle. Extra spicy!"

"Pikachu, pika pi!"

"Aw, don't worry! I left him with nurse Joy!"

"What? Why?"

"Am... so we could... .... ... ...play together at least!" She said while exageratelly laughing.

"May, whenever you want to 'play' with me, just need to ask, ok?" He said while smiling at her.

"Thanks, buddy!"She strongly tapped Ash's back, making the hill shake. They held each other as the tall hill started to fall along with them. They cried and fell on the snow left of the hill. There was a silence for a while.

Suddenly, May emerged and looked for Ash, who appeared richt next to her. "Ouch.. Are you ok, May?"

"Yeah." She said with a small smile on her face. Ash smiled back, and before anything, they were laughting out loud, just like earlier that day.

Ash got up from the snow and oferred help to May, who was on her knees. "Hey, want some help?"

She held firmely to his hand and, by the impulse she made, May got up, but pushed Ash to the ground and fell right on him. As they both opened their eyes, their lips were milimiters away from touching one another. May and Ash didn't make any movements, only looked at each other's eyes.

May suddenly drew herself close enough and their lips touched. Ash quickly closed his eyes, seeing that May had closed hers. They could both feel the warmth of each other, heating up the cold temperature around them. Ash had completely let himself do it, while May kept kissink him, only with the lips. It lasted a minute, and she broke apart slowly. They opened their eyes and May got off him. She confusely smiled at him, and so did he at her.

"Like I said... Whenever you want, ok?" Ash said with a shy smile.

"Ok, Ash." She approached his ear "But I still prefer only the two of us."


End file.
